Prior to publishing of an application program, it is first necessary to perform a test on the application program, which is mainly testing whether the application program can implement all or some of functions, so as to ensure that the application program can run correctly in a predetermined manner.
Taking a game application as an example, in one scenario, prior to publishing of the game application, it is necessary to test some information of the game application, such as version information, a publishing platform of an application program (whether it is anti-addiction), and the like; and after the test is passed, it is necessary to shield all debug information in order to publish a pure application program. However, since application information had been shielded prior to the publishing of the application program, after the publishing of the application program, a developer of the application program cannot acquire description information of the game application, and further cannot check whether the published application program is correct.
In another scenario, in the process where a user uses the game application, when the game user finds a problem occurring to his account, reporting of errors such as a game coin error or a game money amount error or a game weapon equipment error or the like can be performed through an error reporting function and the like provided by the game application. However, since the developer of the application program cannot acquire login passwords of the game user directly, the developer of the application program cannot simulate the game user's login to the game to verify whether an error occurs to the account of the game user. However, without simulating the login to the game in a state of the game user, it would be difficult to verify whether an error occurs.